


[podfic] lost souls and reverie

by Kess



Series: [podfic] lost souls and reverie [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: podfic of lost souls and reverie by glorious_spoonGeralt and Jaskier come across a creature that stalks men and turns them mad with lust. Geralt is immune; Jaskier isn't.It complicates things afterwards.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [podfic] lost souls and reverie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] lost souls and reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/gifts), [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lost souls and reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286689) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



****

**Fic:** [lost souls and reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286689) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon)

 **Cover Artist:** Luninarie

 **Fandom:** the Witcher

 **Ship(s):** Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Dubious consent, sex pollen

**Music:** [ lost souls and reverie by nuitaire](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/lost-souls-and-reverie-voiceteam-2020/s-rjMBSTZ2WzN)

**Reader's Notes:** recorded as a simulpod with chantress, you can find [her version over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018676)!  
  
please give the music a listen, it's very, very wonderful

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Witcher/lost%20souls%20and%20reverie.mp3) [18MB, 00:20:26]


End file.
